Just the way we are
by lovesamemory
Summary: Miley visits Nick and a very interesting conversation occurs. NILEY!


Miley's POV

I stormed into Nick's condo livid. He was supposed to meet me down at the studio at 12 O'clock. It was now 3 O'clock. He better have a good excuse or so help me. "Nick, where the he'll are you". I screamed by the stairs. I waited for a moment and still didn't hear anything. I ran upstairs and into his bedroom, when I got in there I was even angrier. He was sleeping still at three in the afternoon.

I calmly walked over too him. "Nicky wake up" I said as I gently shook his shoulder. "Mmm". He mumbled snuggling deeper into the pillow. I all of a sudden lost it. "Nick get your ass out of bed". I screamed and all of a sudden he bolted up straight in bed. "Huh what?" He said alarmed. He then turned his head to me. "Mi what are you doing here? What time is it?". He said looking confused. "Three". I told him walking out the door.

"Oh shit mi I'm so sorry" he yelled getting out of bed and trailing behind me down the stairs. "For what Nick?" I asked sweetly turning around to face him at the bottom of the stairs. "Look I'm sorry okay. I know that I was supposed to meet you at the studio.". "Hmm yes you were" I said turning around angrily and started my path toward his front door. Nick quickly ran in front of me to prevent me from leaving.

"I'm sorry baby". "Sorry doesn't cut it this time Nick" I said. "Look I made a mistake what else do you want me to do?" he asked starting to get frustrated. "Well I don't know let's see. How about showing up when we make plans to do something. So I don't sit there for three hours looking like a freak waiting for my fiancé." I yelled. "Look I'm sorry you sat there. It's not like I did it on purpose." he yelled right back at me.

I started to cry. "look at us, we have been engaged for a week and we are already screaming at each other". I said through my tears. "How are we supossed to make a marriage work if all we do is scream at each other? I don't want that." he walked toward me with a soft expression. "it's what we do you tell me when I'm being dick and I tell you when you're being a stubborn pain in the ass". He said wiping my tears. "I love you with everything in me and I wouldn't change anything for the world" he continued. "I love you too" I said my sobbing coming to a stop.

I looked into his eyes for a minute and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I deepened it by opening my mouth a little bit. I could feel all of his love for me. I felt his tongue sweep across my upper lip. I opened my mouth so he could start exploring a place that he knew so well.

Things started to get heated as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We were making out full force. All of a sudden he slammed me into a wall. I loved when he did this it was such a turn on. I pulled away so I could get some much needed air, while he trailed kisses down my jaw, neck and finally settled on my sweet spot. I moaned quietly. I could feel my self getting weaker by the moment.

I pulled his face back up to mine and shoved my tongue back into his mouth. He pressed even harder against me, while his grip on my thighs tightened. This was getting so hot. He started to back up and walk up the stairs, slamming into the wall again halfway up them. He pulled away to breath and I took the time to quickly pull off my tank top. Good thing I decided to wear some sexy underwear today. I had on a sexy black lace push up bra, that showed off my cleavage very nicely and some matching boy shorts. Once he regained his breath he started to kiss me fast, hard, and passionately.

After quickly discarding my bra on the floor we continued up the stairs and made it into his room. He dumped me onto the bed and got on top stratling me. I pulled off his shirt as he went down to my neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses down towards my collarbone. He stopped there for a while leaving a mark before he continued down between my breasts. I gripped his bare back digging my nails in as I moaned. As I did that he groaned.

His hands started to fumble with the button on my shorts; he undid them and slowly pulled off my shorts down my long tanned legs. Every time he touched me I was on fire. He pulled off his pants leaving him in boxers and continued kissing down my stomach. As he was doing this his hands found their way to my breasts. He gripped them and started to massage them. It made me moan even louder this time. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly flipped us over and attacked his neck. I slipped my hand down past his waist band and gently brushed over his excited member. He groaned again and I felt a smile come to my lips in satisfaction knowing I made him do these things. I started to pump up and down his shaft making him grow even longer. He pulled my hand out and stopped me. "Don't, I won't last" he grinned.

"Your turn" he flipped me over before pulling down my panties and rubbing my inner thighs. I was getting really turned on and im sure he could tell considering I was already way wet. "Nick" I moaned out his name for the first time that night as he inserted three fingers into me and started to work magic. After a while he pulled me two the edge of the bed. He added his tongue two the mix licking and sucking on my clitoris as he continued to pump. He was getting me very close too the edge. I stopped him and pulled him back onto the bed and kissed him fiercely.

"Stop messing around and fuck me already" I told him pulling back to breathe. He smirked and drove into my hard. I gasped at the contact, and wrapped my legs around his waist tightly meeting his thrusts. Every time he thrust he drove deeper into me. "Oh Nick faster" I moaned. He did as he was told a picked up his pace. I was getting close too the edge and he knew it. He readjusted his angle and drove harder and faster. I moaned loudly again. "Oh Nicky".

He kept hitting my g spot and he started to moan as well. "Oh Mi sweetie you feel so good and tight" with a few more thrusts I went over the edge, so did he. We road out our orgasms loudly calling out each others names. Once I could fully breathe I turned to face him and smiled. "That was amazing I love you baby" I said kissing him softly. "I love you too" he said kissing me again and starting it all over. Guess he was ready for round two.

**Okay so I have never ever written something like this before and I wanted to try it out. It was a little difficult so ya. Review please!**


End file.
